Under Your Spell
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Just your typical Austin And Ally love story. They started out as best friends... and finally realize they're in love. Warning: This story is soo cute it might cause to squeal or cry tears of joy(: ONESHOT


**I'm supposed to be taking a break off of FanFiction and focusing on Fiction press, like more serious type stories about actual issues and stuff… buttttttt… I totally am being completely flustered with Austin And Ally story ideas, so I can at least partially satisfy my obsession that won't go away, why not a one shot?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. (Awww… I miss these soo much)**

Ally didn't want to think about him. She wanted to forget about any sort of romantic thought that seemed to flutter through her brain. But she couldn't. The blonde boy seemed to invade her mind twenty four seven. She wanted to hate him for that, to ignore him for the rest of her troubled life. But she just couldn't. He meant to much to her. He was her everything, he was her best friend, and most of all she was in love with him. So what if the feeling wasn't mutual, she still got butterflies when he touched her, she still savored each and every moment they spent together, and she still couldn't stop thinking about him. All the time. And even though Ally knew that the more she continued to fight off these feelings, that they would intensify, Ally continued to her friendship with Austin. She continued to cry herself to sleep when he'd date other girls. She continued to practically fall into multiple depressions, when Austin even mentioned dating anyone else besides her. But he could never date her; she was just his best friend. She didn't mean anything more or anything less. That was how things always had been, that's how they'd remain for forever.

"Oh Ally, I love you. You are truly the best friend a boy could ever have." Austin spoke, his eyes full of compassion. But little did he know the hurt he caused her. Ally loved him more than life itself, his words would have been gold for any other normal best friend. But that was just it; Ally was more than just a normal best friend. She longed for him to kick her out of that stupid friend zone and tell her he loved her. Not in a sister, brother way, but romantically. A way that would change their lives forever. They could even live happily ever after too.

"Thanks, I feel the same way." She replied giving him a fake smile. A smile that had saved her from many awkward situations, many misleading comments, and lots of unexplained gestures.

Austin began to hold Ally's hand. Something he did only when he was truly thrilled with his life. It wasn't exactly rare because he was Austin moon for crying out loud. Awesome opportunities practically flung themselves at him. Ally tried her best to stop the excitement that sparked throughout her body; it was almost like she was struck by lightning. She tried her best to stop the blush from flooding to her cheeks, but it was no use. The blonde boy had so much effect on her it was senseless. Ally hated being so vulnerable, it made her feel tremendously weak.

"Als, is that blush for me?" He asked knowing the answer. Austin had suspected that Ally had some feelings for him, but he couldn't be sure. Every time he felt like she was going to confess her love for him it never happened. At the end of the day he didn't know why he was so disappointed about it, Ally was just his friend. Nothing more. Words that seemed so easy, but weren't at all. He had to constantly remind himself of their past. Their future. Ally was sure to get accepted in Julliard's, and he would be going on a worldwide tour. There was no time for relationships; there was no time for love._ I could make time_ he'd think at night, as he'd stare at the picture of her that lay on his wall. There were so many emotions running through his head he didn't know what to think. He wanted life to make sense, for it to be easy. All he needed was a sign, something that showed him where to go. Who to believe in. Who to love.

"Au-Austin is that some sort of joke? I'm not blushing, I just feel a bit flustered right now. Is the heater on?" She replied fanning herself with her free hand. Ally wasn't hot, in fact she was freezing. She longed for him to but his jacket around her shoulders, and tell her he couldn't make it without her. That would soon be followed by one of his famous hugs, and then they'd just sit there in silence. It wasn't even necessarily awkward, just nice peaceful silence. She'd catch him staring at her, and actually have a silly thought that maybe; just maybe he did like her. But a reality check would hit her hard in the gut, and the thought would soon slip away.

Austin turned to look at his best friend. They were both sitting down on the porch, under the twinkling stars. Ally's eyes seem to sparkle perfectly in the moonlight. He wanted to kiss her so bad, to finally enclose the gap that seemed to dwell between them. There were so many things holding him back, things that seemed to matter back then, but now seemed completely irrelevant. Ally turned her gaze from the night sky to look at him also, shock settling in when she realized he was staring at her. His mouth slightly opened in what she predicted was awe. But why would he be awed by the sight of her? She was nothing compared to the girls from school. Ally didn't have beach blonde hair, or a body that put a super model to shame. She was just well…Herself. Nothing great, just average, Austin deserved someone beautiful. Someone who measured equally to his perfection.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said, breaking their staring contest abruptly. Ally nodded in agreement. This was her chance to tell him her honest feelings. And if he rejected her, she would try her very best not to cry. Not to run off in hysterics, cursing herself for being so stupid.

"You first." They spoke at the same time, causing giggles to erupt from their mouths. It was funny how alike the pair was, but different at the same time.

Ally took this moment like it was her last and stood up, her hand slowly sliding from his grasp. She bit her lip in utter concentration before sighing. It was now or never.

"Austin, I know that were best friends and I know how long we've been this way but…" She trailed off as a lump swallowed down her throat. Was she really to tell him this? If he didn't feel the same way things would be ruined. And by "things" she meant their whole entire friendship.

"I like you Austin. You know what? Screw that, I'm in love with you. I think about you each day, each night, and each morning when I wake up. And I know this sounds really cliché, and I know that under the circumstances were in this probably isn't the best time for me to confess my love for you, but you know what? I don't care. I am completely and utterly in love with you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And good things don't happen to me! So I truly thank God for you and-"

That's when it hit her, well not exactly it. More like a "he". Austin kissed her. He just kissed her. Austin didn't know how else to shut her up. Ally was indeed a rambler and after hearing that she loved him, that's all he wanted to know. That's all he _needed_ to know. This was his sign. Even though it was a little more than just a sign, more like a declaration, he was still happy. Over joyed. She loved him, and he loved her. That's all that really mattered.

"So I'm guessing you love me too?" She asked reluctantly breaking off their kiss.

Austin shook his head.

"No babe, I'm in love with you. I will be that way for the rest of my life. You've got me under your spell for eternity."

**A/N: Aww. How sweet? I really like this story. Do you? Well review please!**


End file.
